


Nonon Other!

by Stepany1234



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stepany1234/pseuds/Stepany1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nonon invites everyone to watch her and her band compete in a Music Competition, Ryuko finds herself seizing the opportunity to steal the spotlight. When will she learn that there is Nonon Other?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A series that will have nonon-sense from beginning to end!
> 
> Blog: Stepany1234.tumblr.com. Shameless boast because I STEP all over all reasons! 
> 
> Yeah, you see those puns? You should know what you're getting yourself into!

“I don’t even know why I was invited to go. She’s your friend, not mine.”

Satsuki watched as her younger sister threw the stone into the pond. Cursing again at her failed attempt to skip the rock across the water. Ryuko reached back down to the ground and snatched the first pebble she came across.

“She invited everyone, Matoi. That includes you too,” Satsuki replied.  
She once again witnessed her sisters failed attempt and realized it assisted in boiling her anger over. 

“We don’t get a long, she constantly hounds on me for everything I do, and to top it off-Shit!” Ryuko grabbed a handful of rocks and chucked them as hard as possible. Watching them each hit the water at different times and distances. “We’re not even friends! Why the hell do I have to go with everyone else to some stupid cruise to this stupid music thing just to watch her compete?” Ryuko snapped, turning to finally face her sister.

Satsuki refused to respond to Ryuko’s rude tone and instead, picked up a stone for herself. “Matoi,” she said before skipping the rock across the water. Ryuko’s mouth was agape as she witnessed the stone travel across the pond without any trouble whatsoever. Satsuki’s gaze caught Ryuko’s attention as she turned back to her. “If she really didn’t like you, would she still invite you to witness her and her band compete?” 

Ryuko grumbled before shoving her hands into her hoodie pockets, purposely turning back to face the, now calm, waters. “I guess not.”

“The boat leaves tomorrow night. Make sure to be packed by then.”

“Fine.”


	2. I'll Throw You Over The Peer!

“Isn’t this exciting?!” Mako chimed. 

Ryuko stared blankly at the water near the peer and ignored Mako’s cheerful attitude.  
“So much,” Ryuko replied dryly.

“Aw, come on! This is going to be fun! Think about it in a positive way!”

“How so?” Ryuko deadpanned.

“Well, for starters, you could practice your guitar on the boat to kill time!” Mako started.

“I’d rather be practicing here with my band. Not alone on a boat,” Ryuko grumbled. She gripped her bag and adjusted the thick strap to rest more comfortably over her shoulder. 

“Well, I heard there’s really good food on this cruise! Plus, Nonon is paying for everything! The trip, the hotel and everything!” Mako shot her available hand in the air and hopped lightly to boost her point across.

“You mean her rich daddy is paying for everything. How lame, her parents aren’t even here yet. They’re probably going to stick us with the bill at the very last minute,” Ryuko chuckled, then grimaced at the thought being possible.

“Nonon mentioned her parents were already in the town she was going to perform. Guess they got a head start,” Mako shrugged. 

Ryuko sighed. “You really want to go, don’t you Mako?” Ryuko said with a defeated smirk.

“Of course! We all do!” 

The recognizable voice caused Ryuko to leap back and unexpectedly bump into a familiar family. 

“Mataro?! Mr. and Mrs. Mankanshoku?! You’re coming too?” Ryuko said as she greeted both Mako’s parents and younger brother.

“Guts!” Greeted the unmentioned family member.

“That’s right! We couldn’t pass up an all expenses paid trip!” Grinned Mr. Mankanshoku.

“Yeah, it could also be a great way to spend vacation time as a family!” Mrs. Mankanshoku added.

“Plus, free food!” Mataro snickered. 

The family laughed amongst themselves and caught a distant glare from another. Ryuko caught the burning eyes and turned to reveal the source. Her smile fell to a heavy sigh at the sight of the pink-haired girl stepping her way. 

Ryuko turned around fully to address the shorter girl and out of what little respect she could muster up, managed to greet her.

“Sup’.”

“What is that?” Nonon ignored her greeting and pointed to the guitar case around Ryuko’s shoulder.

As if she needed to be reminded, Ryuko peeked over her shoulder to catch glimpse of the black case.

“It’s a guitar, band-geek,” she smirked. “Ever heard of one?” She stated before adjusting the strap around her shoulder. 

“You’re not planning on playing that on the boat, are you?” Nonon said with her usual snobbish tone. She placed her hands on her hips and stared up at the taller rebel. 

“I am, actually.” Seeing Nonon’s reaction brought amusement to Ryuko and she decided to continue it. “I plan to play it loud and disturb everyone on the boat!” She said as she stepped forward. Leaning down slightly to press her forehead against the angered girl. 

She winced as Nonon pushed her head against it.

“I forbid it! This is my trip and I’m paying for your ticket! You can’t bring that noise machine with you!” Nonon shouted back.

Now feeling her blood begin to boil once again, she shoved her head against Nonon’s roughly and shouted back.

“I can do whatever I want, troll doll!” 

“Leave that guitar here or I’ll throw it over the peer!”

“I’ll throw you over the peer!”

“I dare you!”

The two became oblivious of their surroundings as they growled back at each other. Gnashing their teeth and reddening their foreheads in the process. 

“That’s enough out of you two!” 

Ryuko adjusted her bag and guitar case before standing erect. Too embarrassed to rub her sore forehead.

Nonon glanced up to Satsuki while rubbing the red spot of her forehead.

“You two are the only ones that haven’t gotten on the ship! Hurry up!” She ordered. 

The both of them looked around to see their friends had already boarded the boat and left them alone to bicker. Nonon bolted ahead as Satsuki glared at Ryuko.

“What?!” Ryuko shrugged. “You act like you didn’t know that was going to happen.”

“I just didn’t think it happen so quickly.” 

 

Ryuko didn’t want to admit it, but the boat was actually really nice. Nonon’s parents truly went all out for her and her band. 

She glanced at the paper in her hand and continued to wander through the halls. As she continued to walk, she realized the quality of the hallways change. From the carpet to the doors to even the lights on the walls. She could only assume she was lost. Why would her room be in high-class part of the ship. It’s just a room.

“Here it is,” she muttered to herself. She double checked between the paper and the bold numbers on the door before slipping her key inside the knob. “Holy sh-”

“No way! They have candy in the bathroom!” Ryuko turned around to see Uzu in the room across from her. His door swung open to catch view of Ryuko at the doorway of her own room. “Matoi! Can you believe we get to be in these rooms? Without any roommates either!”

“What? Really?” Ryuko said as she stepped deeper into her own room. It was true. Their was only one bed in the luxurious room. A queen sized bed at that. “Wow.”

Uzu’s squealing excitement trailed back into his room as he continued to venture through the high-class quarters. Ryuko chuckled to herself as she shut her door. Once again, she took a good look at the small but comforting room. 

A large bathroom, closet that easily was big enough to be a room itself, a bed near the beautiful view of the ocean, a sofa and a large TV. Ryuko rested her guitar case against the coffee table near the sofa and dropped her bag on the floor before resting against the bed. A content sigh escaped her without realizing it as she stretched her hands across the bedspread. 

A knock brought her to her feet and quickly she made her way to the door. With a quick peek through the peephole, she opened it.

“Good day, miss!” Said a woman. She adorned what appeared to be a business like suit, glasses and brown hair tied up in a bun. Her appearance said everything but friendly and her demeanor was clear enough to back it up. “Here you are.” Ryuko took the papers into her hands as they were shoved at her. “You are to meet for dinner in the dinning hall tonight at 7PM. No later. We run a very tight schedule here and don’t appreciate any-” she took time to glance at Ryuko and her clothing. Her red streak came into view first before peering down to her ripped jeans, converse shoes and hooded flannel. Ryuko caught her stare of disapproval and sneered back at the woman in heels. Sending her a glare that easily intimidated her. “We don’t appreciate any rough housing and troublemakers. So, please be sure to restrain yourself,” she said before smoothing out her clothing. “Have a good day.”

Ryuko slammed the door and prepared to rip the papers in half when she noticed one of them was a flier. It was an advertisement for the musical competition Nonon and her band were planning on competing in. She read it over and grinned to herself when she saw it was an open musical competition.  
“Anyone with a musical skill and instrument can enter,” she read aloud.  
A grin stretched across her devious lips and brought her to glance at her guitar. She then looked back at the flier.  
“Winner receives a record deal, ten thousand dollars and a spot in the rolling stones magazine,” Ryuko read every word with more excitement than the last. Again she gazed back at her guitar. “Oh hell yeah.”


	3. Why Did You Come?

“I bet I could shove this entire lobster in my mouth,” Uzu whispered to Gamagori.

“Bet I could eat more food here than you can,” he whispered back.

“Bet I could eat the most here in total,” Uzu responded in equal hushed tone.

“Bet I-I seriously doubt that,” Gamagori replied as his eyes fell on the   
Mankanshoku family. 

“Unmannered swines,” Nonon grumbled. 

Her statement brought everyone at the table to enter into a concealed laughter. Even Satsuki. Nonon scanned the three tables that were reserved for her and her guests and checked to see if everyone was present. One table held all of her band members. Check. Another table held Mako’s family. Check. Then came the table she was currently residing at. Satsuki. Check. Uzu, Gamagori and Inumuta. Check. Mako and Ryu-. Half check.  
“Where is that ingrate?” Nonon grumbled.

“She’ll be here. She wouldn’t pass up food,” Mako shrugged.

“Let alone free food,” Satsuki added before sipping her tea.

“Oh, speak of the life-fiber,” Uzu said as he spotted the said delinquent. 

Nonon traced his line of sight and looked with horror to see Ryuko entering the dinning hall. Still wearing the same clothes she had when she boarded the ship.

“That idiot! What is she doing wearing that to a formal dinner?!” Nonon growled as she shot up from her chair. 

Without a care, Ryuko pulled up her empty chair between Mako and Inumuta, directly across from Nonon. She felt the stares lock on her as if she were a target. One in particular burned at her from across the table. 

Nonon’s temper managed to surge into her hands as she clutched the white table cloth tightly. Doing her absolute best not to snap and cause a scene. However, Ryuko’s behavior was making that almost near impossible. She already had gained the attention of other guests. She stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Ryuko! Why are you dressed like that! This is a formal dinner!” Mako warned.

“Didn’t you get the papers that lady sent to our rooms?” Uzu asked.

The mere mention brought Ryuko to clench her jaw tightly. However, she managed to blow it off and play out her scene.

Still slouched back against the chair, she crossed her arms.

“I should be able to dress the way I want! Besides, I didn’t feel like changing.” Ryuko’s eyes finally lifted from her lap and to the others at the table. Each of them sharing a somewhat similar expression. One half appeared surprised while the other appeared furious. Both in which she shrugged off. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the chair once she caught glimpse of Satsuki’s glare. “Whatever, I guess I’m not suited for the royal life of these snobbish bastards!”

“You’re embarrassing me more than yourself! You’re sitting at my table and are my guest on this trip! Go back to your room and change into something more formal!” Nonon barked.

Ryuko’s eyes flipped opened to stare death back at the girl across from her. Without changing her angered scowl, Ryuko placed her shoes on the table. 

“Matoi!” Satsuki snapped. 

Everyone at the table flinched at Satsuki’s outburst, all except for Ryuko. The siblings met their stares and finally one gave in. Ryuko stomped her feet to the ground and pushed off from the table. She shoved her hands into the pockets of the hooded flannel and walked towards the exit of the dinning hall. Too angry to notice the man leave his table to stop her. She came to a halt and looked up at the angered adult that blocked her way.

“My God, that’s the Captain! I can’t let her do anything stupid or I’m done for!” Nonon panicked before dashing from the table. 

“You have some nerve! I watched you ever since you walked in here and you have done nothing but be a rude disturbance!” He lectured.   
Blankly, Ryuko blinked in response. Still too upset to care for his opinion.  
“So, are you saying my disturbance would be okay if it wasn’t rude?” She replied. “Because, you’re making a disturbance right now by stopping me. Is that considered rude or are you excused because you’re well dressed and I’m not,” Ryuko said as her brows furrowed.   
The captain stared at the girl in disbelief before hearing what sounded like fists cracking. He glanced at Ryuko’s pocketed hands then back at her resenting expression. 

“Move. Please,” she hissed.

“What a shock. That word is actually apart of your vocabulary,” he responded at a low volume. Making sure no one at his table could hear.

Nonon snatched Ryuko’s arched fist before she could swing at the taller man. 

“Stop! Don’t!” Nonon commanded. Ryuko turned to see Nonon clinging onto her arm like life depended on it. The steamed hybrid stared at her with both anger and confusion. “Please, don’t, Ryuko.”

Hearing her name come from the one person that’s spoken nothing but insults to her sounded strange. Yet, it managed to calm her down. As if hearing it for the very first time broke away her anger. Nonon caught the vulnerability in Ryuko’s eyes and was also lost. She never thought she’d say her name, let alone feel strangely calm about it. Their locked eyes reflected the other as they both continued to stare at one another. 

Suddenly, the both of them were grabbed by two pairs of strong hands.

“Hey! What the hell!” Ryuko hissed as she attempted to break free. 

“You obviously need to cool off and reflect on your poor attitude! Whether you had a bad day or just are rude, you’re going to the lockout cell. Just until you learn what you did was wrong!” The captain said as he addressed Ryuko.

“What about me? Why am I being taken there?!” Nonon objected, as she too attempted to break out of the guard’s hold. 

“She’s your guest, is she not? You should know better than to allow your guests behave in such a way. Especially to a formal dinner such as this!” The captain grunted.

Nonon too felt disgusted by his words and continued to fight free.

“I can dress and speak and act however the hell I want!” Ryuko shouted. The captain nodded to the guards and watched as both girls were dragged off. “I don’t have to prove anything to you high-class pig fu-ow!” Ryuko was shoved through the door of the dinning hall and could still be heard from the outside. All up until they were finally too far to be audible.

Satsuki buried her face in her hand as she tried to understand the behavior her younger sister was displaying. 

“So, uh….can someone pass the salt?” Uzu asked. 

 

“Go choke on one, assholes!” Ryuko said as she slammed the side of her fist against the locked door. 

She and Nonon turned around to see their ‘cell’ was actually an outdoor room. With only a white bench and open walls. Ryuko ran to the rail and peered over to see the water crashing against the ship far below. Nonon watched as Ryuko ran to the opposite side of the outdoor cell to see the same view. 

Ryuko kicked the white rail before cursing under her breath. Nonon crossed her arms and sat herself down on the white bench. “Shit,” Ryuko complained.

Nonon eyed her with a familiar stare of disappointment. “This is your fault, you know. Why are you so angry!?” Nonon replied. The winds blowing through the outdoor room caused them to forcibly raise their tone to an audible level. “If you just would have dressed appropriately, none of this would have happened!” 

“I’m not stupid-”

“You sure about that?!” 

Ryuko visibly clenched her fists and approached the trembling girl.

“Look! I don’t like being looked down upon just because of the way I dress! I was going to come dressed appropriately but after being practically shit on by these high class-wannabes, I was too pissed to listen!”

“You mean too stubborn!” Nonon replied.

Again their foreheads met. Forcing Ryuko to bend down lower than usual to meet the sitting height of Nonon’s. “What’s the fucking difference?! I only came to this stupid trip because eyebrows convinced me to!”

“You didn’t have to come, you know!”

“But I did! So, here I am and now there’s no chance of me turning back! You’re stuck with me! Okay!?” Ryuko snapped back. Again bumping their foreheads with every shout.

“Why did you come?” 

Ryuko was caught off guard by the sudden change in tone. She expected an insult, a snarky remark about her appearance, maybe even a shove-but not a sincere question.

Ryuko stared at the girl, stepping back to stare down at her. All before changing her demeanor back to her headstrong self. Nonon watched as she turned her head and walked over to the rail. She rested both hands against it to hold herself up, angrily trying to contemplate her emotions. She glanced up at the sky and noticed how one half was dark and bathed in stars, while the other side still remained warm and bright from the sun. It was truly a contradicting sight. Similar to how she was feeling at that very moment. 

She gripped the rail as tight as possible for the longest she could before sighing, satisfied with releasing her anger without having to lash out. 

“You invited me. There, that’s it,” Ryuko replied without turning to face the freezing girl on the bench. “You invited a bunch of us so I felt obligated to come. I didn’t want to but I knew I was either way. Even if you and I aren’t exactly friends.” 

Nonon watched as Ryuko’s shoulder tensed up. She slightly smirked to herself at the sight of Ryuko’s embarrassment. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I felt obligated too. To invite you, I mean.” Ryuko finally turned around with surprised eyes and raised eyebrows. Only to see Nonon displaying her best high-society manners. “I couldn’t not invite Lady Satsuki’s younger sister.” She peeked at Ryuko and failed to hold in a smile. “Even if she’s an underachiever.” By then, her smile was apparent and shot across to Ryuko. She chuckled to herself before shaking her head. She scratched her head and looked down. Doing nothing but letting out a faint laugh under her breath. 

“Guess it couldn’t be helped.”

The both of them remained in their spots, each wondering how much longer it would take until they were released. With every minute that passed, the winds grew stronger and colder. Doing nothing but cause the both of them to shiver. One more than the other. 

“What the hell is taking so long!” Ryuko finally blurted out. Breaking the silence that had transpired over the passed hour. She leaned against the rail and noticed Nonon remained silent. It was then that she realized she was too busy trying to keep herself warm. Ryuko then saw she was wearing nothing but a black dress and heels. She chuckled to herself to see the heels hadn’t done much in making her look taller. If anything, it barely made her appear at an average height. However, sitting down, it was a bit difficult to notice. “Hey.”

Nonon finally opened her eyes to see a piece of clothing smack her in the face. She grabbed the hooded flannel and glanced up at Ryuko who now was left with only a shirt and her jeans to keep her shielded from the cold. Ryuko passed by her with her hands shoved in her pockets, speeding quickly over to the other rail.

“I’m not staying here any longer. I bet I could climb my up out of here. The deck is like-right there,” Ryuko said as she leaned over the other side of the railing to peek up at the ship.

“It’s warm,” Nonon muttered to herself as she observed the clothing closely. With second thoughts and doubts set aside. She threw the flannel over her head and shoved her arms in the long sleeves. She was grateful for the long length, it did a better job at keeping her warm. She then remembered her pride and flushed after remembering the clothing belonged to Ryuko. She glanced over to said underachiever and saw she was too busy planning her escape to notice her. 

“I could make it.” Ryuko grinned. “Maybe.” She turned back to Nonon and felt her cheeks warm up. Both thankful for the warmth and embarrassed by the crimson sight, she turned back around. “I could probably make it but-uh-you probably should stay here incase something happens. Probably too dangerous,” Ryuko said. Once again tensing up her shoulders. “It’ll probably be too hard for you to climb anyway. Being in heels and a dress and stuff.”

“The only thing that’s going to happen is you falling into the water and freezing to death,” Nonon deadpanned. She crossed her arms and looked to the opposite side of cell. Glancing at the now completely starry filled sky. 

“Yeah. That’s why you shouldn’t try climbing,” Ryuko replied.

Nonon’s face flushed red at the tone of concern in the rebel’s voice and finally caught her climb over the rail.

“Wait-” Nonon called out, stepping to her feet.   
The both of them froze at the sound of keys and the jiggling of the doorknob. Ryuko immediately threw herself back over the rail and ran to Nonon’s side.

The door then swung open to reveal one of the guards.

“Alright. C’mon. Time’s served,” he said with a careless wave of his hand. The two prisoners made their way to the door and down the hall. Each feeling their faces melt at the touch of the warm indoors. 

“So-uh-thanks for the flannel,” Nonon muttered. 

Ryuko glanced at the flushing girl beside her before blushing a bit herself. “No problem.” 

Nonon placed her hands into the pockets of the flannel and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “You’re holding onto this?” Nonon asked as she unfolded the flier. “How come?”

“Oh, right!” Ryuko said as she glanced back at the familiar advertisement. “I’ve decided to enter into the Music Competition!” 

“WHAT?!”


	4. Good Luck

“Ryuko, could you stop playing your guitar so loudly this early?” Uzu said as he once again, knocked on Ryuko’s door. 

“Piss off!” Was her repeated response.

“Okay.” 

Uzu groggily made his way back into his room and plummeted himself back into his bed. Using every pillow he had to cover his ears from the blasting music that traveled from his neighbors room. “Now I know why she lives alone.”

Ryuko strummed against her guitar quickly before leaping off her bed and into the air. “Shit!” She hissed as she rolled against the floor. “Smooth,” she grumbled as she sat up. Checking over her guitar for any faults. Leave it to her to lose her way.   
She rubbed her head and set her guitar aside at the sound of her phone. She plopped herself onto her bed and picked up her phone to see it was a text from Mako. “Don’t be late. Breakfast is in ten minutes,” Ryuko rolled her eyes. However, the grumbling of her stomach said otherwise.   
With a defeating sigh, she made her way to the shower. Just as she reached to turn it on, she heard another knock at the door.

“Damn, Uzu! I already stopped playing, what else do you want?!” She complained as she made her way to the door. She swung the door open to see Nonon standing on the other side. “Oh. It’s you.” She relaxed back to her bored expression. “What are you doing here?”   
Nonon caught glimpse of Ryuko and couldn’t help but blush at her attire. A gray muscle shirt and what appeared to be boxer shorts. She cleared her throat and handed Ryuko the flannel. “Here.”

Ryuko grumbled at how she was being shoved something once again at her door. She took the flannel and quickly threw it over her shoulder. “Took you so long to return it?”  
“I took me a lot to finally be able to come face to face with you.” 

“It took you a week to get over me being in this music competition, too?” Ryuko said with a cocky smirk. 

Immediately the short girl’s temper snapped as she leapt forward to stare furiously up at the grinning underachiever. 

“Listen, shitwad! My band and I have worked so hard for so long to compete in this thing and you’re just going to come in and enter it like it’s nothing?! Knowing how much this means to me?”

Ryuko shrugged with an uncaring smile. “Hey, I’ve been practicing too. Besides, I’m the best at guitar in the city. Why not give it a go? My band could use the recognition and if I win this, they will.”

“You call blasting that noise for a few days, practice? You’ve done nothing but give the neighbors headaches!”

“Yeah? Well my guitar beats all your little instruments put together! Rock is way better than crappy, boring classical and orchestra crap!”

“How would you know? You don’t have a single musical bone in your entire body! Anyone with music in their veins would know to appreciate good music!”

“I do! That’s why I play the guitar and am in a band!”

“I’m in a band too, stupid!” 

“Not the kind of band that would be worthy of real music, band geek!”

“Shithead!”

“Troll-doll!”

“Asshat!”

“Dwarfpiss!”

“Will you two shut up!!!!”

Again the two found their foreheads smashing up against each other when the interruption caught them off guard. Nonon turned around to see an upset, sleep deprived Uzu at the door of his own room. “I’m trying to sleep!” He roared before slamming his door shut. 

Nonon spun back around to Ryuko and grabbed at her shirt. 

“You better not mess this up for me or so help me, transfer student-”

“Go lick someone’s boots,” Ryuko snapped back annoyed.

“Ugh!” Nonon groaned before stomping away.

“You’re welcome, for the flannel!” Ryuko called out sarcastically. Smirking with satisfaction at her own rude remark.

“Thank you!” Nonon replied equally as sarcastic. 

“Heh, lick someone’s boots. That’s good,” she chuckled to herself as she shut her door behind her.

 

“Does everyone have their stuff?” Mako asked.

It didn’t take long for the group to all finish their breakfasts and step off the ship. Each of them anticipating to move on to explore the city. 

Mataro and Guts saluted in response as Mako’s parents nodded.

“I wonder if the hotel we’ll be staying at will be as nice as our rooms on the boat!” Mako beamed optimistically. 

“I hope so! I’m really enjoying this vacation.” Mataro grinned before secretly observing all the findings he’s managed to snatch while on the ship. “This watch alone can make me rich!” He laughed deviously.

Nonon consulted with her band members when she noticed Ryuko purposely pass by them. The guitarist grinned and winked at her before laughing to herself. 

“Ugh,” Nonon grimaced angrily.

“What’s so funny?” Satsuki asked as Ryuko approached her.

“I’m glad you convinced me to come on this trip. I’m killing two birds with one stone!” 

“What?”

“I’m getting a chance to compete in this music thing and shoot a chance at winning the prize money/ record deal and!” She broke into another quick laugh. “I get the satisfaction of pissing off the dwarf in the process!” She grinned.

Satasuki frowned. “You know better than that, Matoi. We all know how much this means to Nonon and you’re here messing everything up for her. Not just her chance at winning, but also throwing off her focus.”

“Hey, you wanted me to come. I was going to come either way, but since I am here, why not have a little fun myself?” Ryuko grinned as she glanced over her shoulder to wave at Nonon. Who only responded with a specific finger. Ryuko laughed again.

“Go ahead and have your fun, just don’t push it.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, I’m not trying to hurt her. Just piss her off a little. That’s all,” Ryuko shrugged.

Satasuki smiled. “Oh? You’re holding back? For her? Hmm.” Ryuko shoved her hands into her pockets and tried to think of a witty reply. “She told me about the flannel thing. That was very sweet of you.” Satsuki continued to smile as she witnessed her younger sister fidget out of embarrassment. 

“Shut up. It wasn’t anything,” Ryuko said before spitting to the side. Doing anything to fix her gaze away from Satasuki’s. 

“Talk all you want. You can’t fool me with that façade.”

Ryuko groaned annoyed and walked around her older and wiser sister. “I guess eyebrows knows everything! Why even talk to you then if you already know what I’m not and am going to say! I’m out of here!” Satsuki chuckled to herself. 

“Façade!” She called out to Ryuko.

“Shut up!” Ryuko’s face reddened. “Troll-doll! Where’s the freakin’ hotel!?” 

“We have to wait for the bus to come pick us up first, shithead!” Nonon shouted back at equal volume.

“What a lovely vacation,” Gamagori deadpanned.

“Looks like they’re having fun,” Inumuta added. 

“Ugh, I wish they’d both just lose their voices for the rest of their lives,” Uzu said as he joined the group. Wearing sunglasses and a hooded sweater. 

“Sleep well?” Inumuta asked sarcastically.

“Piss off.”

Everyone didn’t waste any time reaching the hotel once the bus had arrived. In comparison, the hotel rooms weren’t as nice and unlike the rooms on the boat, these required roommates. Three to each room. Mataro did a good job in sneaking Guts passed the hotel lobby and up to their room. Putting his stealthy tactics to good use. The only person who had a room all to themselves was Nonon. An entire suit, all for one person. Ryuko rolled her eyes. Of course the princess would get daddy to pay for her own room. Spoiled and pampered as usual. 

“Which bed do you want, Satsuki? Middle? One on the right? Left?” Mako asked her roommate.

“I don’t mind which one, Mankanshoku. You pick one. I’ll have whichever.” Satsuki said with a smile. 

“Okay!” Mako grinned. “I guess I’ll take the one on the left! I want to be by the window!” 

“Alright, I suppose I will have the one in the middle.” 

Ryuko stepped out of the bathroom in her pajamas, drying her hair with a towel before realizing she was left with the bed closest to the door. 

“No fair. I wasn’t even here when you called dibs!” Ryuko said as she rested the towel around neck.

“Too bad. You get the right bed,” Mako laughed.

“Whatever,” Ryuko smiled. She tossed the towel and flopped onto the bed. She rested her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. However, even through her closed eyelids, she could still feel the strange stares being shot at her. She peeked one eye open and saw her prediction was correct. “What?”

“Aren’t you going to get ready?” Mako asked.

“For what?” Ryuko replied honestly.

Satsuki smiled to herself and made her way to unpack.

“The music competition. It’s in half an hour!” Mako scolded. 

Ryuko shot up and bolted towards the bathroom. “Shit! I completely forgot!”  
Satsuki’s small chuckle became audible as it grew louder.

“Façade,” she whispered.

“Shut up!” 

The auditions and sign ups took place in the hotel. Lucky for Ryuko, she didn’t have to go very far to find where she needed to go. Dragging her guitar case over her shoulder, she darted passed whoever was in her way, regardless of her manners. 

“Watch it!” She heard occasionally. 

By the fifth time, she’d given up on apologizing and only picked up her speed. “Shit shit shit! Triple shit!” She said as she stormed through the doors of the venue. In the large room, stood a handful of people scattered throughout. Each of them glancing at Ryuko’s abrupt entrance. With a nervous chuckle, she shut the doors behind her and made her way out of sight. “God, this place is packed with band weenies! No wonder the band-geek wanted to do this.” Ryuko stopped in her tracks when she noticed another competitor holding a bass guitar across the room. She smirked to herself. “But it is a music competition after all.” She observed as the bassist approached a table at the back of the room and followed his example. 

“Name?” Said the man at the table. Without even looking up from his papers, he continued to scribble through them. 

“Uh-Ryuko Matoi,” Ryuko answered hesitantly.

“Band or solo?” 

“Solo.”

Her answer caught his attention and so he finally looked up from the table. “Instrument?” He asked as he cleared his throat. Clearly he could see Ryuko’s guitar case but regrettably continued with procedure. 

“Guitar,” Ryuko answered, adjusting the strap of the case again to prove her point.

“Alright. Be sure to keep your ears open for your number,” he said as he scribbled something on a separate piece of paper. He then peeled off a sticker and handed it to her. “Here’s your number. When it’s called, you will go through those doors and into the next room. That’s where the judges will watch you perform and see if you’ll make it into the competition,” he said as Ryuko overlooked her number. 

“That’s a bit different,” she replied.

“I don’t make the rules. I’m just here to assign everyone their numbers,” he shrugged. Obviously the young man was exhausted and ready to go home. 

Ryuko nodded and walked away. She continued to overlook the black bold numbers on the sticker before realizing everyone was wearing theirs. She peeled off the fifty-two and prepared to stick it on the chest of her shirt when she came across an idea. She smirked to herself and stuck the large sticker across left thigh. Rubbing it over and over to make sure it would stick to the jean material. 

“You really are hopeless. You can’t even put a sticker on right without someone holding your hand.” The voice reached Ryuko’s ears and pushed her to look up for the source. However, she wasn’t required to look very high to find the culprit.

“You want to hold my hand, then?” Ryuko said with a snaky grin.

Nonon rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “I can’t believe you’re actually here. Shit head,” she said with a disapproving sigh. 

Ryuko looked up once again from her sticker to see Nonon appeared angrier than she sounded. She prepared a clever remark to retort with but realized it probably would be best to save it. Getting in a verbal fight might not only jeopardize her chance at auditioning, it could also throw off her concentration. So, she decided to play it smart-by throwing off Nonon’s concentration instead.

“You look nice,” Ryuko grinned. Just as she planned. It caught the shorter girl off guard. Nonon’s face immediately brushed red and caused her to grow angrier. Ryuko snickered to herself. “It looks like your goku uniform. Black and gold. However, this one has more gold than bones. Hmm, it looks really nice. Is your band wearing the same?”

Nonon stared at Ryuko’s grin with a confused, yet embarrassed expression and wondered what had possessed the guitar player to ask such a question. 

“Y-yes, they’re the same color but they’re outfits are a little different than mine as far as design goes. 

“Hmm,” Ryuko bent down closer to Nonon, shoving her hands in her pockets with a grin. “Of course, the composer needs to look the absolute best!” Another deeper shade of red. Now, to go for the kill. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from Nonon Jakazure.” Now, Red as Ryuko’s streak, she was vulnerable. Any fighter would catch this as a blind spot and dig in for the final punch. However, Ryuko wasn’t clever enough to come up with a good finisher. So, she did the first absurd thing that came to mind. Making the sacrifice to win the competition, she did the unthinkable. “Good luck,” she said with a kiss to the forehead. Immediately before her lips left Nonon’s head, she could feel the burning warmth that heated through her. And then the actual final punch. 

Ryuko found herself on the ground, completely out cold from the unexpected blow. Nonon’s band members could’ve sworn they each saw steam evaporate from Nonon’s fist, as well as a small steam dance from Ryuko’s head. 

“Next! Band! Number fifty!” Called a voice. 

Each of the band members followed the call and watched as their composer took time to actually compose herself. She continued to rub her fist as she fought away any possibilities of blushing. 

“Shit head!” She hissed under her breath. With that, she made her way to the double doors. 

Leaving Ryuko to lie alone.


	5. Nonon Of Your Business!

“Bitch’s got a mean right hook,” Ryuko slurred as she sat up. Rubbing her head, she glanced around. Nothing much had changed. However, Nonon and her band members were on the other side of the room. All talking amongst each other. “Ugh,” Ryuko groaned as she stood to her feet. 

“Fifty-two!”

“I wonder if there’s a place to get something to drink around here,” Ryuko said to herself. She scratched her head and looked around for a beverage table. 

“Fifty-two?” 

“No food? Not even water? Geez, this place is cheap. Guess I should have brought something with me,” Ryuko mumbled.

“Fifty-two?”

Ryuko glanced around, wondering why no one had answered the call.

“Shithead, that’s you!” Nonon screamed from across the room.

Ryuko’s body jolted up at the reminder and she quickly darted her eyes to her leg. “Ah! Right! That’s right! That’s me!” She stuttered as she ran to the double doors. Nonon let out a frustrated sigh as she watched Ryuko trip her way to the audition room. 

“Idiot,” Nonon grumbled to herself. 

“Jakazure!” The composer turned to the sound of the unfamiliar voice and saw three girls approaching her. 

“Can I help you?” She asked.

“We were lucky enough to catch the end of your band’s performance! We were auditioned after you,” said the lead girl. She sported straight dark hair with bangs split in half. Her comrades behind her shared similar smiles, all in which made Nonon slightly suspicious. 

“Ah,” she replied with a forced smile. 

“You all are really good! We just wanted to wish you the best of luck in the competition!” 

“Thanks! You too,” Nonon nodded. Both girls beamed off similar fake grins before the trio left the band alone. 

“That was strange. She was obviously faking it,” said one of the band members.

Nonon chuckled. “You have to when you want to scope out the competition. They’re intimidated by us.”

“We have to make sure their performance in the competioion tanks!” 

 

Ryuko unzipped her case as she followed the woman with the clipboard. 

“Alright, they’ll see you now. We would have had you come in sooner but you didn’t answer to our previous call,” the woman said as she scribbled on the clipboard.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry about that,” Ryuko shrugged uncaringly, before rubbing her head and cursing Nonon’s name. She began tuning her guitar until she was roughly pushed to step forward.

“You’re next. Go!” Whispered the woman. 

Ryuko shot her a displeasing look before walking to her destination. 

She stepped onto the small platform and winced at all the bright lights shinning her way. After adjusting, she managed to focus her gaze onto the table in front of her. There sat two people. The judges.

“Well, says here you are a solo and play-” the man stared at the paper before raising his eyebrows. “Guitar.” He said in a surprised tone. “Huh,” he smiled to his co-judge. “Finally, something different.” He rested his elbows on the table and grinned to Ryuko with full interest. 

“Uh, do you have an amp?” Ryuko asked as she looked around. “Oh, never mind.” She said as she spoke to herself. Ryuko quickly plugged her guitar into the amplifier and continued to tweak at her chords.

“Whenever you’re ready!” The judge said with a wide smile. His co-judge, however, didn’t share the same enthusiasm. 

“Yes, whenever you’re…ready,” she said as she cleared her throat. Making her opinions clear.

Ryuko grinned to herself and strummed the guitar. Testing out the volume of the amp and how much the room could take. Once pleased with her loud answer, she began thrashing at the chords. Going at it as fast as she could. Bleeding her rifts as loud as the amp could allow. Not even realizing she was being heard outside the room. Causing everyone to wonder curiously, and leaving a certain short composer, furious. 

“That was fantastic!” The judge said as Ryuko came to a finish. 

“Hardly,” added his co-judge.

“I don’t care what you say,” he snapped as he addressed her. Quickly regaining his grin once turning to Ryuko. “I haven’t seen anyone that didn’t bore me until you stepped up onto that platform and strummed your stuff! You got the audition!” He said before smacking his pen against the table.

“Really?” Ryuko grinned widely.

“Congratulations! I’m sure you’ll add some spice to this competition and surely wake up the audience when they’re put to sleep!”

Ryuko laughed as she stepped off the platform. 

“Thanks!” She said as she took the yellow paper in her hands. 

“See you at the competition!” He extended his arm and waved her off, revealing tattoos beneath his sleeve. 

Ryuko waved back before zipping her case shut and stepping out the double doors. She sped passed the crowed and snuck her way beside the short frenemy. 

“No way!” Nonon said as Ryuko spun her around to reveal the yellow paper.

“Way!” 

 

Mako rested her chin on the palm of her hand as her and Satsuki continued to watch the bickering progress. Neither of them finding a reason to break the two apart. Mainly out of pure laziness. However, their voices reached more than the duo’s ears. 

Finally the arguing came to a halt as the door began to pound. Mako leapt off the bed to answer it and saw nothing more than a frustrated trio of young men. 

“Mankanshoku,” Gamagori started.

“Could you please!” Inumuta continued.

“Tell those two!” Uzu added.

“To SHUT UP!” The three equally shared the same volume as they chimed together. 

“We can hear them arguing from down the hall!” Uzu snapped.

“Uh,” Mako mumbled.

“Deal with it, monkey!” Nonon shouted as she pointed from inside the room.

“I’ve been dealing with everything since the damn cruise!” He blew back.

“What are you saying?” Ryuko defended as she stood in front of Nonon, blocking her view of the door.

“We’ll keep them quiet,” Satsuki said from the bed. Still not moved an inch from her comfortable seat. 

“Thank you! That’s all we ask!” Uzu said as he and Inumuta returned down the hall.  
“Uh, are you ready?” Gamagori asked, bashfully. 

“Yeah. We all are. Are they?” Mako replied.

“They are. They just couldn’t listen to those two argue anymore. Frankly, I’m done with it too.” He grimaced at the thought of them shouting any louder. 

“Where are we going anyway?” Ryuko asked.

“Don’t you listen? Or is their literally no brain in there?” Nonon deadpanned. Ryuko simply glared at the shorter girl before smacking away her hat. “Hey!” 

“We’re going to this musician club. It’s offered to attend for all that are competing in the competition. It’s complimentary so guests of the competitors are paid for. It seems like a good way to kill time and enjoy ourselves. So, why not?” Satsuki explained.

“They want us to mingle and get to know the other competitors before the competition. I have no idea why, so don’t ask me,” Nonon said as she cleaned off her hat.

“Well, that’s stupid,” Ryuko said as she threw on her pleather jacket, fighting to pull out the attachable hoodie in the process.

“Yeah, I already know one of the competitors and that alone is punishment enough,” Nonon said as she adjusted her knitted beanie. 

“Alone? Or Nonon? 

Everyone grimaced at Ryuko’s bad pun when they all fell silent to the unheard of sound escape Nonon’s lips. She lowered her head and did her best to conceal her laughter. 

“Let’s just go,” she said as she practically sprinted out the room. 

Gamagori scratched his head before pointing back in the direction Nonon ran in. “Was she laughing?” 

 

It wasn't long before Uzu and Inumuta had fallen victim to their alcohol and began laughing about absolutely everything. Spreading their giggles to the rest of the group. 

“Unlike these idiots, I can hold my guns,” Ryuko said as she pushed back her empty glass. 

“Did you just make that up on the spot?” Mako asked.

“Yeah, whatcha think?” Ryuko grinned, proud of her dorky remark.

Before Mako could answer, a group approached the booth and also appeared to have had a few. However, each of them didn’t come off as hammered and appeared to be vigilant.

“You’re in that competition, right?” The first guy asked. Everyone looked to see he was addressing Nonon, who obviously didn't give him the time of day. “Hey, I’m talking to you.” He said as he waved his hand in her direction, doing his best not to raise his voice over the soft music that played through the club. 

Jazz. The club was known for having a vast majority on their playlist and played completely different genres at random. 

“I heard you! I just am choosing not to pay attention,” Nonon said as she spun the ice in her drink.

“That’s rude. You’re rude! You don’t deserve the competition!” He blurted. His slurs now becoming more and more apparent. 

“Let me guess, you and your friends didn't get the audition so now you came here to get smashed,” Ryuko deadpanned.

“You got the audition too! I saw you with a yellow paper!” He said with an unnecessary amount of enthusiasm. 

“Good job! You know your colors!” Ryuko replied sarcastically before taking Nonon’s drink and downing it.

“Hey!” She snapped.

“What? You were just playing with it!”

“That doesn't give you the right to take it!” 

“Want it back?”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Hey! We’re still here!” The man shouted to announce his presence. Finally, after holding it in for so long, Uzu and Inumuta broke back into their heavy fits of laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked angrily.  
“Don’t worry. They’re just drunk,” Nonon waved them off. “Kind of like you.”

“Look! We deserved that audition! We should be competing in the competition! Not some snappy little bitch like you!” 

“Whoa! Hey, what’s your problem?!” Gamagori said as the men slammed their hands onto the table.

“I didn't freakin’ stutter!” He hiccuped. 

Uzu and Inumuta were now red in the face from laughter and collapsed outside the booth to try and regain their breath. Giving a perfect opening gap between Nonon and the rejected competitors. 

Seeing their chance, the lead man reached in and grabbed Nonon by the collar of her shirt and attempted to drag her out of the booth. Before she could react the man was hit over the head with a glass cup. He fell back and let Nonon fall out of the booth. 

“The hell?!” He hissed.

Ryuko used the table as a boost for her to kick over and land in front of them. Gamagori and Mako watched with impressed expressions after witnessing Ryuko jump and land so smoothly. 

“Not bad,” Mako stated. 

Satsuki continued to watch the commotion before looking back to see Uzu and Inumuta continue their laughing fit. 

The other man still standing grabbed hold of Nonon and lifted her up off the ground roughly. “We’ll just take your yellow pass and go to the competition ourselves!”  
Ryuko glanced up at the speakers as the music shifted into a completely different genre than it’s former. She grinned. “What is this country shit?” He said as he struggled to keep Nonon in his grip. 

“It’s hard rock, asshole,” Ryuko said before punching him across the face. Nonon then stomped her heel into his foot and managed to break from his hold. A hand was placed on Ryuko’s shoulder and gained another swing in return. 

“Bitch!”

“Takes one to know one!” Nonon shouted in return. Kicking the man between the legs before loosing her balance and falling back. She looked up to see Ryuko grinning and fighting along the fast rhythm of the song that blasted in the club. The only thing that was louder than the music itself, was the laughter coming from Uzu and Inumuta. Both bellowing louder with every hit the other men took. 

“Shouldn't we do something?” Gamagori asked.

Satsuki watched as Ryuko helped Nonon to her feet before the both of them decked the last man to the ground. She smiled to herself. “No. They need to learn their lesson,” she answered. 

“Those guys are getting beat up pretty badly,” Mako said as she watched one grab his crotch in pain. 

Satsuki shut her eyes and rested her head in her hands. “I wasn’t talking about them.”

Finally the last man fell and made the wise decision of staying down. Nonon smiled to herself to see they both accomplished themselves well as a team, when she realized she had lost her hat in the process. 

“Where’s my-?”

“Them! They’re the ones that started the trouble!” The bartender said as he directed the police officers to the scene.

“You two. You’re going to have to come with us,” one said as he handcuffed Nonon.

“No! Wait! My hat! I can’t leave without my hat! Has anyone seen it?” Nonon said as she tried to fight out of the hold.

“Oh my-” Ryuko complained. Quickly she snatched her wrists away from the officer and sped to the gray knitted beanie, shoved it onto Nonon’s head and then placed her hands behind her back. The officer blinked a total of three times before processing what had occurred. 

“Er-uh, right! You’re under arrest. Let’s go!” He said as he cuffed Ryuko. She sighed with a bored expression.

“Not like this is new,” Ryuko shrugged.

“I bet,” Nonon replied.

“Non-new,” Ryuko said with a chuckle. Nonon lowered her head and fought to once again conceal her laughter. Her shoulders jumping in the process. 

“Really? Did you make a pun?” The officer asked.  
Ryuko peeked over at Nonon before responding. “Nonon of your business!”


	6. Lowest Form Of Comedy

“Not five star. Not acceptable.” Ryuko’s constant attempts at making Nonon laugh hadn’t ended since they left the club. Cracking joke’s one after another, boosting her enthusiasm with every chuckle or giggle given from her partner in crime. “Rudeness! Sir, I am appalled!” 

“Get in there!” Grunted the officer. Nonon was then shoved directly behind Ryuko as they both stumbled into the cell. “And shut it!”

“Nonon of them seem entertained by my jokes. Puns!” Ryuko continued on with her exaggerated tone as the both of them rubbed their wrists.

“Stop! That’s enough!” Nonon said with a giggle.

It was then that Ryuko caught glimpse of the other cell mates, each eyeing her with different expressions. Sharing the same opinion. To shut up. “Guess I’ll just sit down.”   
Nonon took a seat next to Ryuko on the bench and tried her best to stay awake. “I wish I could blame it on being drunk.”

“What?” Ryuko asked as she turned to the girl beside her.

A breath escaped Nonon’s lips as she formed a smile. Closing her eyes, she rested it against the white bricked wall. “Why I’m finding your jokes so amusing.”

“Are you telling me you’re not tipsy? You’re actually laughing at my jokes?” Ryuko said as she scooted further around to face the girl directly. She rested her hand on her knee as she awaited her answer. A grin growing in the process. 

“Don’t get so full of yourself. It’s probably my way of coping with all of this,” Nonon replied, a light shade of pink spreading from her cheeks.

Ryuko slouched against the bench as she rested her hands in the pockets of her jacket. “Ah, big deal. You’re old man will have us bailed out of here in no time,” Ryuko paused. “Well, you at least.”

Nonon shuffled in her seat before sighing. “If only.”

“Guess not. I can imagine they’d be pretty pissed to have to bail their little princess out of the slammer,” Ryuko said with a forced laugh.

“I’d be happy even if I got to see their upset faces,” Nonon muttered, completely unaware her thoughts had been voiced. 

“What?” Ryuko said as she faced the slouching composer. 

Now tensed by the realization, Nonon stuttered out the first excuse she could muster. Being sure to quickly divert Ryuko’s attention elsewhere. 

“I-I have a confession to make.” Her tone caused Ryuko to sit up, showing her full attention was on her. “I-.” Nonon glanced at Ryuko’s curious stare and couldn’t help but chuckle. “Ifindpunshilarious.”

“Wha-?”

“I find puns hilarious!” Nonon repeated, sounding more frustrated than she originally intended. Ryuko’s quick flinch relaxed as she allowed Nonon’s words to register.

“No way,” she said with a devilish grin. “You really were laughing at my jokes!”

Ryuko beamed as Nonon avoided her glowing eyes. Blushing as her secret had been exposed. “They’re the lowest form of comedy, though!” Nonon retorted, more embarrassed with herself than with her cell mate. “I can’t let anyone know I find them incredibly hilarious! It’s practically ammunition to ridicule me with for the rest of my life!”   
Nonon felt displeased with the smile that hadn’t left Ryuko’s lips, causing her to grow more and more uncomfortable with her locked stare. She leaned in closer. “I can Satsuki through your façade, Nonon!” Ryuko said as the words slithered off the tip of her tongue. Immediately, Nonon’s hand cupped against her mouth, slapping her face in the process to conceal her urge to laugh. Ryuko merely found amusement in the sight. She chuckled to herself and sat back in her previous position. “So, how long until we gotta stay in here?” 

Her question did a perfect job in ringing Nonon’s memory and brought her back to reality. Letting the giggles wither away as she realized her circumstances once again. “Huh?”  
“Well, at least on how long until you get out of here. Surely your geezer is going to break you out any second. Whether he’s mad or not. Pretty sure he’ll be mad but whatever,” Ryuko said, peeking at her for a response. 

“This again?” Nonon mumbled. Ryuko continued to eye her. Finally, with a sigh, she crossed her arms and shut her eyes. “He’s not coming.”

“Your mom then? Maybe she’ll be willing to get me out of here t-”

“They’re not coming, Matoi!” Nonon snapped.  
Ryuko sat up once again, staring at the unreadable, naturally proud girl. “What?”

Nonon’s expression changed in the flicker of a light, as if the mere subject had it’s own button to change her emotions. She sighed and shook her head, purposely fixating her gaze on the sink at the end of the large cell. “My parents aren’t coming,” she cleared her throat and clenched her fists. Cursing at herself internally to fight the urge to cry. No tears. No more of those. “They didn’t come.”

“But I thought-”

“My dad only paid for the trip and all the expenses. Neither him or my mom are here in the city. They’re both too busy to come watch me and my band compete.” Ryuko observed at how Nonon revealed a side she’s never been introduced to before. Whether it was the situation or the alcohol, something was pulling at her to reveal such vulnerability. “That’s why I invited everyone I cared about to help support me and the band.” Her last statement caused her to flush with a following anger of embarrassment. 

Seeing the discomfort Nonon had displayed gave her a sense of guilt and even sadness. She scooted closer to the unprepared girl and drew her lips closer to her. “I can Sats-uKI that was No-NON of my business,” she whispered.

A snort immediately escalated into a hardy laugh, despite Nonon’s objection.   
Seeing her success in cheering up the cell mate, Ryuko continued. “I’ve seen some horror movies that got pretty graphic and Gama-GORI!” The laughter grew louder as Nonon clutched her stomach. “That place where they keep animals is called a U-ZU!” Ryuko couldn’t help but catch onto the contagious hardy laughter Nonon was displaying. It was defiantly a side of her Ryuko wasn’t used to seeing. She liked it.

“Ugh, shut up!” Grumbled one of the many annoyed cell mates. 

Much to their dismay, Ryuko continued. Doing her best to control her own laughter. “Jakazure be JACKin’ all your waifus!” 

Nonon was now red in the face, leaning up against the wall and clutching her stomach as she fought to breath between her laughing fits. Now leaning against the hysterical cell mate. “Stop! I can’t!” She managed.

“Anyone hiring?! Ryuko Ma-TOI needs to be Em-PLOYED!” Ryuko shouted before falling into her own laughing fit. By now, Nonon had latched herself onto Ryuko’s arm, fighting for any possible breath of air. 

“Ugh! It’s more punishment for us than them!” Grumbled the police officer.

“Just bare it. Some weren’t half bad,” the other replied.

“You disgust me.”

Nonon wiped her eyes dry of any loose tears when she found herself sharing a content smile with the pun-star. Ryuko and her both then broke into another soft chuckle, before realizing Nonon hadn’t released her grasp on Ryuko’s arm. Given how close they were, they shared a quick stare, before hearing the clanging of key stomp up to the door.

“Bail. Matoi and Jakazure.” Said the officer. He opened the door and awaited for the two girls to exit the cell. “Thank God.”

Ryuko glanced behind the officer to see an unhappy older sister. Brows furrowed and arms crossed. All the younger sibling could do was roll her eyes. She felt Nonon slowly release he grip on her arm and make her way to the door beside her.

“Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me,” Ryuko whispered. Nonon peered at her with eyes that spoke for her. “Both of them.” Seeing the content smile make it’s way across Nonon’s lips, Ryuko figured she’d make another attempt. An attempt at keeping her small smile remain for the rest of the night.

“I won’t tell Nonon other!”


	7. Maybe I'm Non-Not!

Gamagori’s elbow slowly slipped from the edge of his leg and dropped his rested head in the process. He shot up with a snort and shook his head. “W-wha-”

“Don’t worry. You didn’t miss much,” Uzu deadpanned. 

Gamagori glanced around to see he and the others were still sitting in the audience, watching the performances of each musician and orchestra. His realization only brought him to slump down in his chair. “I was hoping I would have slept through it,” he grumbled.

“Nonon or Ryuko haven’t even been up yet,” Mako said, searching through her bag for anymore hidden snacks. Her expression fell before coming across an unopened bag of skittles.

“Yeah, they don’t have much to worry about though,” Inumuta added, scrolling through his phone, uncaringly.

“Seriously, not a single one of these chumps stand a chance. They’re horrible,” Uzu said as he threw an arm over his own seat, scooting to rest his foot on the available seat in front of him. 

“I just wish one of them would perform already!” Mataro whined, taking a small handful of his sisters skittles. “I’m bored out of my mind with this lame music!”

“Behave yourself, Mataro! Show some respect. We’re here to support Ryuko and Jakazure!” His mother lectured. Pinching his cheek and stealing one of his skittles in the process.

“But he is right, I wish one of them would go up already,” Mako’s father sighed. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and leaned against the armrest. 

“Satsuki!” The sudden outburst caught everyone off guard and turned their attention to the denim vest a row in front of them. Across from Satsuki, stood her younger sister. Ryuko leaned over the seat and repeated her call.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have to be back there? Getting ready to perform?” Satsuki asked, her tongue almost slithering with a lectured tone.  
“I am, but I’m so bored and being bored made me hungry! Lend me some cash to buy something at the food stand?” Ryuko asked with a weak smile, one that switched over to a pout. Seeing her sister’s stern appearance strengthen, she continued to beg. “C’mon! I’m not going up until two more performances! I’m starving here!” 

Shushes and rude remarks of being told to shut up escalated through the audience as Ryuko continued to disrupt their view and concentration of the show. 

Giving in to all the comments, Satsuki reached into her bag and tossed Ryuko the money. “Here! Now get out of here!” Satsuki said through gritted teeth.

Licking her lips, Ryuko smiled goofily at the ten dollar bill and darted back to the stage. Making sure to stop by the food stand on the way. “Thanks, sis!”

“Ugh,” Satsuki let out a frustrated groan before crossing her arms.

“She said she was up after the next two performances, right?” Uzu asked.

“That’s what I heard,” Mako said, before shoving her face with the remainder of her candy.

“Those performers were just voted off. So, that means Ryuko’s up next after these three girls,” Uzu said as he deducted the situation aloud.

“Looks like it,” Inumuta sighed. He glanced up from his phone to view the three instrument holding girls. “Violinists?” 

Nonon continued to brush her hair in the mirror, drowning out all the senseless chatter her band mates were caught up in. “Just stay calm. You can do this,” she whispered to her reflection. She set the brush down and stared at herself in the mirror before hearing the door to the makeup trailer bust open.

“Nonon!” Said girl cringed slightly at the familiar voice but awaited for them to rush their way inside. “I got you a hot dog. Er-sorry,” Ryuko said as she caught the glimpses of all the other starving musicians. Each drooling at the sight of the food and lingering scent that masked the room. “I only had enough money to buy two,” Ryuko shrugged. She turned down to the girl sitting in front of the mirror with a grin. 

“What are you doing? Aren’t you up next?” Nonon asked, trying her best to ignore the tempting smell of the grub.

Ryuko leaned against the vanity and continued to wave the paper plate around Nonon’s face. “Yeah, that’s why I ate mine on the way here.” She grinned at the cracks in Nonon’s angered expression. “Aw, c’mon. I know you want it!”

“Fine! But I’m not eating it in here!” Nonon snatched the plate and stomped out the room, trying to ignore the pleading looks of her band mates. Ryuko chuckled to herself and followed after her.

“Hey, I got you a bottled water too.”

“Aren’t you being generous,” Nonon replied dryly. 

They stepped out of the trailer and made their way outside. “Wasn’t my money, so yeah,” Ryuko shrugged as Nonon sat herself on top of a large speaker. One that had been brought as a backup for the stage. As Nonon took her first bite, Ryuko noticed the sound of the violins echoing through the air. “They’re not bad,” she said, staring at the direction of the stage. 

Seeing how they were at the rear of the large cave-like stage, their only view was the bright lights that shined against the audience. Nonon took the water bottle from Ryuko’s hands and quickly took a sip. “They’re too fast. I can tell they’re nervous,” she replied casually.  
“You can tell that, just by listening?” Ryuko asked, impressed.

“Well, yeah. This kind of stuff runs through my veins. It would be an insult not to be able to pick up on simple things such as-” A screech was heard from the stage and caused the audience to gasp before breaking into a soft murmur. The performances continued without any hesitation. “Such as that.” 

“Guess you’re right.” Ryuko watched as Nonon finished her food before catching herself scoping the composer out. “You look better with your hair down.” Immediately Ryuko’s cheeks burned at the realization that she failed to contain her thoughts to herself.   
Nonon set the plate beside her and chose to avoid Ryuko’s frigid stare. “Sorry, that one kinda slipped out.”

“I’m putting it up under my hat when I go on stage,” Nonon replied. Finally revealing her cheeks were also flushed. 

Ryuko rolled her eyes. “Out of spite. Figured.”

“Another one that slipped out?” Nonon said, finally catching Ryuko’s uncomfortable stare. “Didn’t even know there was a brain in there to keep them from slipping out in the first place.”

Feeling her buttons push easily, Ryuko stomped herself in front of the seated girl. “Says the dwarf!” 

Nonon sipped her water again before setting it aside without a care. “Really? Another remark about my height? Is that all you can come up with?” Nonon asked with slight annoyance. “There really isn’t a brain in there.”

Ryuko’s temper pushed her to slam both hands on the speaker, resting them on Nonon’s sides. She glared down at her competitor before feeling their foreheads meet once again.

“I still can’t believe you’re still in this competition!” Nonon snapped, cutting any retort Ryuko had planned. She watched as her mouth opened then closed, gnashing her teeth in the process. “I thought it was just some joke to piss me off at first but you’re actually serious! Why?”

“Well why the hell not! I can do what I want!” Ryuko snapped back.

“Was it really for the prize money and record deal and magazine shout out?” Nonon lashed.

“Maybe it was! Maybe it wasn’t!” Ryuko pushed her head forward as she raised her voice.

“You’re not even sure?!”

“Not a clue!” 

“You idiot!”

“Squeaky toy!”

“Maybe I will smoke you in this competition! Maybe you’ll beat me! I don’t even know!”

“Maybe I will win and rub it in your face!”

“Maybe I’m not even here for the competition!” 

Nonon grabbed hold of the denim collar and pulled Ryuko closer. “Maybe?!”

“Maybe I’m happy to be here!”

“Maybe I’m happy you’re here too!”

“Maybe I’ve been happy since I showed up here with you!”

“Maybe?!” 

“Maybe I am and maybe I’m Non-Not!” 

Their screaming silenced once their lips met and neither of them desired to pull back any time soon. Angrily but passionately they continued to press on. Both completely oblivious to the fact that the performance had come to an end. 

From a distance, a faint voice called out as they wandered the trailers. “Matoi Ryuko?” Both musicians ignored the call and continued to remain in their own world. “Ryuko?” Nonon’s eyes slipped open slightly after recognizing the call. “Matoi Ryuko! You’re up next!” It was then that Nonon’s head made the connection and shot her eyes wide open. With a vicious shove, she pushed Ryuko off of her. Unexpected of the outburst, Ryuko slammed back against the wet grass. Dew already beginning to form on the strands. 

“Wha-”

“How dare you! Trying to throw me off like that before my performances!”

“What?!” Ryuko objected.

“I can’t believe I fell for that! I can’t believe you would try that! I knew you were terrible but to do that-Ugh! You unworthy piece of crap!” Nonon shouted as she leapt to her feet. Ryuko looked up at her, still lost and confused by the sudden change in mood. “You’ll do anything to win this and take it away from me, won’t you!”

“Nonon!” Ryuko began.

“Get away from me! I have to get ready! I have a performances!” Nonon shouted as she stormed back to the trailer. Leaving Ryuko to once again, lie alone.

“Uh, Matoi Ryuko?” The female’s voice called again and caught Ryuko’s confused expression. She adjusted the headset on her head before looking down at her clipboard. Pushing her glasses back, she read the paper. “You’re up next to perform.”

“Wha-oh, okay. Yeah,” Ryuko said. She stood to her feet, all while locking her gaze in the direction of the make up trailer.

“Your guitar will be provided for you before you go on. Come on,” she said before walking in the direction of the stage. Too embarrassed to ask or intervene with the scene she witnessed. Ryuko regrettably followed after her, still straining her neck to stare back at the trailer. 

“I hope you’re prepared because if the judges don’t vote you off this round, you get another chance to perform tonight for the prize.”

“Y-yeah. The prize.”

“Are you ready?”

“Not really.” She said under her breath. “What the hell just happened?”


	8. But, What About The Aerosmith Song?

“Here’s your guitar. You’re on!” Said a man with a headset. One matching identically to the woman Ryuko had just seen. 

She took the guitar in hand but then gripped it tightly. The man noticed her grasp and leaned in as she spoke. Making sure to hear her over the speakers of the judges and host. “I’m changing my song.” 

“What?” The man said as he jolted back, looking to see her expression hadn’t faltered. “B-but why? To what?”

“It’s a song I already know. I’m going to do my own take on it. Just make sure to let the judges know so they won’t announce the wrong song,” Ryuko replied. 

“But, what about the Aerosmith song?” 

“Just change it, guy!” Ryuko replied, annoyed. He nodded and rushed as quickly as his stubby legs would allow him. Making sure to rush to the judges table with the news change. “Idiot, he ran off before I could tell him what song it was.” She sighed and threw the strap over her head before stepping up the steps. 

“Really? What song is it?”

The man in the headset froze. “Uh, it’s a surprise! You’ll see!” 

The man with tattoos grinned. “I knew this girl would add some spice to this competition!” 

His co-judge beside him sneered. “You’re the one that allowed her to pass. Let’s see what the other two judges think of her.”

The man leaned onto the table to glance at the other two oblivious judges. Both famous musicians themselves. “I’m sure they’ll love her!” He turned to the microphone resting on the table. Once given the cue from the tech crew, he nodded to the host on stage.

“Alright! Next up, we have a little something different than what we’ve seen tonight! Ryuko Matoi!” The host ran off the stage, thankful for his keen abilities at improvising. “The hell is her song? Someone told me it was changed!” He whispered to a certain stubby legged techy. 

“You did fine! She seems like she’s got everything under control!” He replied.

“Hope so. This thing isn’t exactly lively right now.”

Uzu sat up in his chair as he and the others woke up from their constant attempts at dozing off. “Finally!” His feet slid from the chair in front of him and stomped onto the floor.   
Satsuki’s eyes narrowed as Ryuko began her performance.

“That’s not the song she said she was going to perform,” Mako said, voicing Satsuki’s thoughts.

“It’s not?” Gamagori asked, leaning forward with more interest.

“Do you not know Aerosmith?” Uzu deadpanned.

“Shut up,” Gamagori threatened.

“Is that Avicii?” Inumuta stated, finally lowering his phone to give his full attention.

The song Ryuko played off easily was altered to her own taste. Blasting the song with a stronger feeling of rock than its original slow pace. 

“Is that-?” The judge smiled to himself before shaking his head. “No way. A hard rock take of Avicii’s Addicted To You?” He laughed to himself with amazement while throwing himself back in his chair. Grinning wide enough for both him and his co-judge.   
Nonon stepped out of the trailer, finally composed enough to fake a smile around her band members, when she heard the electric guitar. Immediately she recognized the tune, regardless of the remixed changes. She forced herself to ignore it as her other band members began discussing how amazing her performance was.

Ryuko felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of her face as she leaned forward on her guitar. The heat coming from all the lights on the stage wasn’t helping her stay cool. However, her mixed emotions aided her in venting through the guitar. Doing nothing but boosting her performance. Finally, with a grunt, she slapped her arm in the air as she finished off the last part of the song. Almost losing the pick through her sweaty fingers. 

Ryuko couldn’t understand why, but she was out of breath. Was she truly venting through the guitar with everything she had? Did it truly take that much of a toll on her? Nonon did? She looked through her bangs and up at the standing ovation. The cheers and whistles pushed her to crack a small smile. 

She scanned the row of friends and family, smiling wider at their reactions. Inumuta clapped, she could have sworn she saw Uzu whistling, and the others cheering. Her eyes fell on Satsuki who clapped with a contempt smile on her face.

“Now that is a performance!” The judge said as he leapt in place for emphasis. Ryuko nodded and could only respond with a smile. She used the time she had to catch her breath before being forced to reply. “Was that Addicted To You? By Avicii? Cause’ I swore I knew that tune!” Ryuko nodded. “I knew it! That was spectacular! You took the song and gave it your own heavy rock twist! I loved it!”

“Now now, don’t forget, you’re not the only judge at this table,” said the woman beside him. The uptight judge glanced at the younger man before turning to Ryuko. “I’m not one for-such genre. However, your effort and abilities do prove to be worthy of staying in this competition. Setting my biased opinions aside, you managed to impress me with your close, if not already, perfect performance. Good job.” 

The audience clapped and cheered before moving to the remaining two judges. Two in which Ryuko didn’t recognize.

“As a classical artist, I too am not one to be fond of that genre. However, as a judge, I feel you played your heart out and that in itself is enough to get my vote,” the older man smiled. 

Ryuko nodded. “Thank you,” she managed.

“Also being on the classical side of the cassette, I don’t associate with that genre when working or composing.” The last judge paused, purposely to dangle Ryuko on the thread of suspense. She laughed. “But damn do I love listening to it! You did great!” She cheered, encouraging the audience to do that same. 

“Great job, kid! You’re going to the final round!” Said the first judge. He beamed a smile at Ryuko as he once again stood up from his seat. “Go rest up backstage and we’ll see you back on this stage later tonight!” 

Ryuko lifted her guitar in the air before walking off the stage. She let out a heavy sigh before noticing the trembling in her hands. Nerves. They always managed to come after the performance, rather than before, for her at lesat. She never understood it.

“You did great!” Said the familiar techy. He took her guitar and Ryuko responded with a smile. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled before wandering towards the trailers behind the stage. “I gotta get this shit fixed,” she muttered. She stopped once she reached the grass and followed the heavy scent of…what smelled like…tomatoes? 

The strange lingering smell lead her behind one of the trailers and directly into a hidden conversation.

“We need to make sure that Jackazure girl and her band-wannabes don’t get passed the first round! We were lucky to get passed after SOMONE’S mistake!” Hissed the lead girl.

“I’m sorry,” said the second violinist. “I was nervous and my hand slipped!”

“Whatever!” The lead violinist leaned on the large container and stared at both her accomplices. “None of the losers in this competition are leaving impressions. From what we’ve seen, that Nonon girl and her band are the only ones that look like they have skills. That’s dangerous for us!” 

“What about that guitar player that just performed? She seemed to leave a big impression on the judges,” asked the other. 

“That rock-trash?” The girl asked as she wrinkled her nose in disbelief. Ryuko’s jaw tightened, matching the strain in her fists. “She won’t win this. Those judges are looking for classical! Original! Not common status music listened to by criminals!” Ryuko prepared to intervene when she caught the rest of the girl’s conversation. “That’s beside the point! We need to get this on the roof of the stage before Jakazure and her ensemble go on!” Ryuko’s eyes widened.

“But it’s heavy,” complained one of the girls.

“Then we better start carrying it up there!” 

Ryuko sprinted swiftly away from the trailer once they began moving. Quick to make sure she wasn’t detected. “Damn.” She whispered to herself once she reached a good enough distance. She suddenly looked around in panic. “I gotta tell Nonon!”

 

Nonon adjusted her hat onto her head and stared at herself in the mirror. She smiled softly, satisfied with her appearance. Only to have her feelings sink again immediately after. She rested her elbows on the vanity before burying her face into her hands. “What the hell was that? Why did I even fall for it?” A sniffle was detected but immediately she shoved any possibilities of crying. Not at the chance of ruining her makeup. Or denting her pride. “But why did it affect me this much? It had no meaning,” she whispered into her hands. 

“Jackazure Nonon! You are wanted to speak with!” Nonon dried her eyes and looked up from her seat. Her surrounding band members merely glanced at each other before turning to Nonon. 

“We’re not on yet, are we?” One asked.

Another sniffle and check in the mirror lead Nonon to stand up. “No, we’re not. I’ll go see what they want.” She made her way to the exit of the trailer and stepped onto the damp grass. Only to have the door behind her swing shut and blocked. Nonon turned around to see Ryuko barricading the door with her body. Determined to keep her from running back inside. Immediately Nonon’s curious expression hardened to vicious anger. Without a word, she stomped away. 

“Nonon! Listen to me!” Ryuko called as she followed after her. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you but I have to tell you something!” Ryuko trailed immediately behind the shorter girl, seeing her tall hat match her own height. 

“Go away, slacker,” Nonon hissed.

“No! You’re going to listen to me!” Ryuko growled as she grabbed onto Nonon’s wrist, forcing her to turn and face her.

“Let go of me!” Nonon ordered as she fought to break out of Ryuko’s tight grip. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Ryuko asked. Her question caused the shorter girl to freeze in place.

“Wrong with me?!” She snapped. “What the hell is wrong with you!” 

Ryuko stared at her with confusion as she shook her head. Unsure of what to say or how to react. Finally, out of frustration, she let out a grunt and grabbed hold of the composer by her shoulders. “Look, I’m trying to tell you something, you impossible dwarf!” Ryuko’s tone managed to keep Nonon silent for the moment. Not knowing how much longer she had left, Ryuko reminded herself why she came so urgently. “I was overhearing those violinist girls talking! They’re going to dump tomato juice all over you when your on stage!” Ryuko said with a small hint of panic in her voice. 

Nonon stared at her with shock before falling back to her previous expression. She pushed Ryuko’s hands off of her and stomped away. “You did this stuff all throughout the boat ride here, and now you’re grasping at straws!” Ryuko remained silent, desperately trying to figure out what the girl was talking about. “Making up stories about tomato juice and-” Nonon’s reddening face only angered her more. “And doing other things! It’s low! Even for lowest underachiever out there, such as yourself!” 

“You think I’m making this up?” Ryuko replied, fed up with the pink haired girl’s behavior. “I’m trying to freakin’ help you!” 

“Is this your way of helping me?!” Nonon shouted back. Her abrupt lash echoed through the air. Ryuko’s shoulders slumped slightly. “This entire trip, you’ve been messing with my head! I don’t even know what to think or how to feel anymore!”

“Non-”

“No! I’m tired of this and I need to focus on, what probably is one of the most important performances of my life! You want to help me? Do so by staying the hell away from me!” Ryuko winced at the sudden catch of sadness in Nonon’s voice. She turned and sprinted back to the trailer, not giving Ryuko a chance to reply.

“Damn,” Ryuko sighed. Before finally realizing what she had meant. “Shhhi-” she hissed before kicking at the grass. She now understood Nonon’s frustration. She ran her hand over her face before punching the air. Wishing she had something or someone to vent her anger out on. She urged for the comfort of her guitar but knew it would be a waste to go back and try to find it. She felt the guilt of her passed week’s behavior and tried her best not to breakdown. “Ugh! How can I be so stupid!” Ryuko said as she buried her eyes into her palms. Crouching down to only be closer to the grass, smacking and punching at it as she began to throw her fit. Her hand quickly drenched with dew as she began pulling strands of grass out of the ground. 

“Ryuko,” She froze at the familiar, calming voice and turned her head to see the figure standing beside her. How she didn’t notice her approach was beyond Ryuko’s wonder. Was she truly that upset that she couldn’t even detect her own sister’s presence? “Stand up.”

Ryuko realized her face was wet and immediately dried it off with the back of her arm. Angrily wiping her nose and eyes dry on the way up. Satsuki continued to stare down at her younger sister as she avoided her gaze. “What?” Ryuko answered as she kept her head turned away from the sibling standing across from her. 

“Is throwing a fit really going to help you solve your problems?” 

“Of course, eyebrows. That’s why I always do it,” Ryuko replied sarcastically, her tone making it somewhat difficult to catch. 

“You know better than that. You’re not that foolish kid I once knew,” Satsuki replied, her tone much more sincere than before. Ryuko merely shoved her hands into her pockets. “When something is wrong, you know to fix it. Not get angry and make it worse.”

Ryuko smiled. “I do have a habit of doing that.” She paused and Satsuki watched as her forced grin fell to a quivering sob. “I didn’t mean to do that to her. I’m such an idiot!” 

Without a word, Satsuki pulled Ryuko into a tight embrace. “But before you can fix the problem, you have to release whatever is holding you back. Let out all of your burdens, but then let them go,” Satsuki said as she caressed Ryuko’s head. Ryuko only tightened her grip onto Satsuki’s shirt before letting out whatever conflicting emotions she was experiencing. After a moment of crying and frustrating shouts, Ryuko calmed down. “Feel better?”

“Mm-hmm,” Ryuko stepped back and looked up at Satsuki with wide eyes. The same look that would belong to that of a bewildered child. Satsuki could only smile.

“Do you know how to solve the problem now?” 

Ryuko’s eyebrows shot up before she rubbed her face dry once again. “They’re going to drop tomato juice on Nonon when she performs! I have to tell the judges!” Ryuko blurted out. 

Satsuki stared at Ryuko surprised before returning to her previous expression. 

“Façade,” She said before tapping Ryuko’s nose delicately. The sibling could only smile and gave her a quick hug. 

“Shut up,” she chuckled. After breaking out of the hug, she looked up at her with another smile. “Thanks,” she said with a blush of embarrassment. 

“Hurry up and fix this.” Satsuki gave Ryuko a small push before watching her charge towards the judges table. She crossed her arms and shook her head. “Now,” she began looking around. “Where’s the damn bathroom?” 

 

If only security knew where those three girls were. Despite being told they were probably on the roof, they argued they had to check the area first. Just to make sure it wasn’t a misunderstanding. Ryuko only could express her frustration in so many ways. The judges believed her, but also could only do so much. They were, after all, only judges. Until the trio of violinists were found, there wasn’t much they could do.

“Maybe it be best if you just went and sat down. It should help your nerves. You do have to go back and perform later tonight,” suggested the judge. 

Ryuko sighed and took his advice. Nodding and making her way down the aisle that lead to the seats. 

“Next, we have Nonon Jakazure! Composer, of course, here with her ensemble to perform for all of us!” The host grinned before hoping off the stage. “I’m done with caring about who performs what song. It’s not like it really matters anyway,” he grumbled to the techy. 

“Right,” he replied, halfheartedly. 

The sound of her name caused Ryuko to turn around and pause in her tracks. Only a few rows away from her friends and family, she watched from the aisle as Nonon and her band members all lined up accordingly on the stage. Nonon taking the lead, she bowed to the audience and judges before turning to face her musicians. Each of the girls raising their instruments and preparing to begin. 

Softly, the music slithered into the air as violins began to ring into play. Followed by other instruments such as flutes, a cello and Ryuko even could swear she heard a harp. 

“Wow.” She couldn’t help but let the word slip out of her lips. She never truly took the time to listen to Nonon’s type of genre and yet, ridiculed her for it. She probably wouldn’t admit it, but she was really enjoying the music. The performance. 

She set her eyes on Nonon and although she could only view her backside, she could tell she was in full focus. In full contempt. She smiled lightly to see music comfort her so well. She truly was in her element. 

Nonon’s flicker of the wrist brought the baton up and down repeatedly, and finally brought Ryuko’s eyes to glance up above the band. Further up. Almost up to the-. “Shh-!” Ryuko darted as quick as possible at the sight of the three devious grins on the roof of the stage. 

Satsuki, noticed Ryuko charge down the aisle and then fixated her gaze onto what she possibly could be worried about. Recalling what her sister had told her before, she looked up to see the violinists. Each of them struggling to lift the heavy container over the rim of the roof. Satsuki then looked back to Ryuko and saw she wasn’t stopping at the judges table. She then noticed security point to the roof and charge towards the stairs. 

A gasp was heard when Ryuko stepped onto the stage and she could see the red liquid begin to fall from above. She lunged forward and shoved Nonon out of the way, dropping her off the platform she was standing upon and onto the edge of the stage. The splashing sound of heavy clumps and tomatoes echoed as every instrument in the ensemble came to a stop. Ryuko stumbled back after losing her sight and fell on her bottom, landing directly on the grass beside the judges table. 

Nonon stood to her feet, furious and ready to lash out at the girl when she caught a glimpse of the red substance decorating Ryuko’s entire body. Nonon then recalled Ryuko’s warning from earlier and looked up to the source. Only to catch security pulling the trio of violinists away from the empty container of tomato sauce. She then looked back down at Ryuko with a gaze of worry. After rubbing her face clean of the red liquid, Ryuko caught Nonon’s stare from the stage. Immediately before looking at the audience that broke out into laughter. She turned to Nonon quickly before finally darting to her feet with a grunt, and sprinting away. 

Nonon called out to her but was quickly drowned out with the speakers around her. The judges spoke out to apologize for the mishap and passed Nonon’s band for the next round. Despite the saucy interruption.


	9. Nonon Other!

She was more upset over ruining her favorite denim vest than being embarrassed. Ryuko slicked away any remainder sauce before slapping it off the tips of her fingers. “Ugh!”

“Slacker!” Ryuko glanced bellow to see Nonon storming through the grassy area. Choosing to remain silent, Ryuko watched as she continued to venture. “Ryuko!” Her frustration turned immediately into anxious breaths. She stopped in place and threw off her tall hat, dropping her hair down to her back in the process. “Ugh! Damn it!” 

Sitting crisscrossed on the roof of one of the trailers, Ryuko smirked. She couldn’t help seeing Nonon be so affected by her efforts. Then began to chuckle to herself after realizing she herself had experienced a similar breakdown. How silly she felt now after realizing it wasn’t worth the fit. She thanked her sister mentally for being the voice of reason…again. Ryuko shuffled her stained legs around so they dangled over the edge of the roof. She spat on her two fingers before rubbing her black pants clean of the tomato patch on her thigh. 

“Damn it.” Ryuko once again heard Nonon cry. 

Not wanting to witness her breakdown carry on any further, she intervened. “You know,” Nonon’s head raised from her hands and stared in the direction of the voice. Wide eyed, she stared at Ryuko who sat on the roof of the trailer across from her. She playfully kicked her feet back and forth while tapping her finger against her chin. “People are going to think I was sprayed by a skunk.” She shrugged and threw her arms into the air with a dorky smile. Seeing how Nonon hadn’t moved an inch from her previous spot, she decided to move for her. She sighed and climbed back down, stomping her feet against the grass once reaching the bottom. “You know, because-”she scratched the back of her head as she approached Nonon. Suddenly using both hands to explain her point. “I was dunked with tomato juice and you’re supposed to bathe in it when you get sprayed by a skunk-you know-jokes aren’t funny when you have to explain them,” Ryuko said, finally standing across Nonon. 

She noticed her eye’s glisten with tears as a smile made its way across her face. Nonon chuckled slightly. “It wasn’t funny to begin with,” she teased.

“W-what? I spent the whole ten minutes thinking that one up! It’s gold!” Ryuko objected, pointing at the trailer before turning back to face the composer. 

“Comedy gold? Hardly. More like the lowest form of comedy.”

“You want me to make a pun? Cause’ I will, I swear I’ll do it right now!” Ryuko teased, smiling as she got a small chuckle out of the shorter girl.

Finally, Nonon met her gaze with eyes full of questions. Leaning more on concern than anything close to resentment. “I don’t understand it,” she finally asked. Her voice dripping with sincerity. 

Ryuko caught the glimpse of the other competitors swarming the are as they entered and exited specific trailers. Ryuko sighed through her nose and grabbed Nonon’s hand. She allowed her to guide her back to the trailer and followed as they began climbing to the roof. “Okay,” Ryuko began, the both of them dangled their feet over the edge. “So, you’re pissed at me-”

“I’m not anymore. I thought I was but after what you did-” she paused and caught the mess Ryuko was still in. Despite managing to clean off the red substance, she was still stained of it from head to toe. “I don’t really know how to feel anymore.”

Ryuko rubbed the back of her neck. “Neither do I, to be honest.”

The awkward silence caught between them as they both struggled to find the right words. “You tried to warn me, though. You were telling the truth, so-” Nonon fidgeted in place before crossing her legs, rubbing her ankle with her foot to relinquish her nerves. “So, does that mean the rest of it was true too?” 

Ryuko felt her face warm up at the memory of the kiss. She honestly hadn’t given it any second thoughts, considering how busy she became with the circumstances around her. “Well- I mean-” She once again reached for her hair to aid in her nervous tick. Scratching her head before lowering it back to her neck, she fixed her stare on the stars. “It kinda felt-well, you know-” She furrowed her brows at how strong her embarrassment was growing. She escaped to her bangs and allowed them to cover her eyes, hoping her red cheeks were masked in the process. Nonon peeked over to her to see she was fidgeting more than she was. She then smirked at how crimson her face had become. “It felt real-” she gripped the edge of the roof and continued to hide behind her bangs.

Nonon pulled at the one strand that stood out in Ryuko’s short hair, delicately holding the red streak between her fingers, she tugged at it again. It was then Ryuko realized how close she had gotten. “Now you’re red like your streak. You match,” she said with a sincere smile.

Completely missing her flirtatious effort, Ryuko crossed her arms and pouted. “Why? Because I’m covered in tomato sauce?” 

Nonon grabbed hold of Ryuko’s stained denim vest carefully before guiding her to face her. Slowly but surely Ryuko turned so they were now face to face. The contempt stare in Nonon’s eyes brought Ryuko to relax, especially once she felt Nonon rest her forehead against her own. “Do you really know for sure if it was real?” 

Ryuko smiled, not realizing it had grown into a cocky smirk. “Honestly, I don’t know what I’m feeling. Or how to respond to what. But, I do know-” Ryuko paused before letting the smile fall. “I wouldn’t do it with anyone, Nonon other than you.”

Ryuko felt Nonon initiate a quick kiss before backing away slowly, wondering if her actions were accepted.  
“I-I’m sorry-was that okay?”  
Ryuko slid her hand behind her neck, interlacing her fingers through hair, and pulled her back. Answering her doubts with another kiss. 

 

“Man! I didn’t even realize we’d been sitting for almost two hours!” Uzu said as he stretched his arms to the sky. “My muscles feel tense!”

“Does anyone see Nonon or Ryuko anywhere?” Mako asked as she meet up with the other half of the group.

“Not yet. They have to be back here though. This is where all the competitors go, according to security,” Inumuta stated, urging himself not to look back at his phone.

Mataro rested his hands behind his head and he trotted behind the older acquaintances. “This might not be the funnest thing in the world, but it beats watching all those lame and boring performances,” he sighed. 

“Gotta admit though, seeing them get voted off is pretty funny,” Uzu smirked.   
Mataro replied with a smirk and quick nod. Both sharing a laugh. 

“Nice to see you share the mind of a fourteen year old,” Gamagori said as he addressed the green haired man beside him. 

Uzu scoffed. “Being mature doesn’t mean I have to always be uptight and boring!”

“Uptight? Up!” Inumuta added.

Satsuki raised her sight up from the grassy area and immediately caught what stood out in the line of her vision. She smiled to herself and remained silent.

“Guts! Guts!” The Mankanshoku dog pulled at Mataor’s hair and urged him to look up, in the direction the animal was pointing. 

“Oh! I think I found them!” Mataro called. Immediately wincing at his dogs subtle growl. “Well, Guts found them.”

“Where?” Mako asked. Practically tackling her younger brother for answers. Without the risk of being literally tackled to the ground, Mataro pointed in the direction of the trailer. “The roof of it.” Mako and the rest of the group gazed up in said direction.

“Figures, they’re bickering as usual,” Uzu sighed.

“You sure your vision is one hundred percent again?” Gamagori deadpanned.

“Want to borrow these?” Inumuta said flatly, dangling his own blue glasses in Uzu’s direction. 

“What? Why else would they be so close?” He squinted his eyes and focused harder. “They only get that close when they’re argu-,” he paused. “Oh.”

“We best get back to our seats. We don’t want anyone taking them,” Satsuki said as she lead the group back. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to miss the amazing show!” Mataro said, using fake enthusiasm. Receiving a scowl from his sister, but also gaining a chuckle out of Uzu. Without being detected, they high-fived.

“I wouldn’t worry about our seats being taken. My parents are still sitting there,” Mako said as she followed behind the taller woman.

“I know, but, like your brother stated, we wouldn’t want to miss anymore of the show,” she replied.

“Because that would be such a tragedy,” Inumuta deadpanned.

Uzu and Mataro glanced at each other before coming to similar thoughts. 

“Could we stop for some snacks on the way?”

 

Ryuko pulled back and stared into Nonon’s eyes, both smiling as they tried to catch their breath. Nonon pushed her back playfully. “You reek of tomatoes.”

“Well you reek of-” Ryuko stumbled on her words as she attempted to find a witty comeback. “Actually, you smell really nice,” she said honestly. Nonon shook her head and turned back to the stage. Only catching the audience in her view.

Still holding the vest in her hand, she began playing and feeling the jean material between her fingers. “We both have to go back out there.” Ryuko noticed the strain in Nonon’s voice. As much as she would have liked to win the competition, and how much her band back home would benefit from it, she just couldn’t bring herself to take it away from her.

“Maybe I should drop out,” Ryuko stated, rubbing the back of her neck again. Forced habit. She cursed at her nervous antics. 

Nonon shot her head in her direction. “What?”

“Well, yeah. It be cool to win but-honestly, we’re all only here because of you. You’re the one that wanted this the most.” Ryuko leaned her elbows against her knees. “I just did it because I figured it be fun and something to do. I was only thinking about myself and didn’t realize how important this all was to you and your band.” Nonon smiled at how many times Ryuko reached for her hair. She repeatedly caught herself and lowered her arm, only to catch herself doing it again. She found it kind of cute. However, she would never admit it. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize how I was acting. I have, kind of a problem realizing what I’m doing sometimes.” She began using her hands to speak. “I just get so caught up in my emotions that I kind of blank out of all the obvious things around me and make stupid decisions,” Ryuko lowered her head and exhaled loudly. “If anyone should win this, it should be you, Nonon.” She raised her head to glance at the girl sitting beside her.

Nonon was silent for a moment before she leaned in closer, rubbing her arm against Ryuko’s. Realizing how cold her bare arms were, she wrapped her own around it. “That song you performed. It was Addicted To You, wasn’t it?”

Having the lyrics flood through Ryuko’s brain. She nodded. “Yeah.”

She felt Nonon’s grasp tighten, thankfully welcoming the warmth of her black velvet sleeves. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Ryuko merely nodded, never once taking her eyes off her stained converse shoes. She began mentally thinking of how they were her only pair and how she favored them so much. She only sighed. She could just get Satsuki to buy her some new ones. “I know that song. You did all of that on purpose.” Nonon stated, as if she needed to hear herself say it to register it true. Again, tightening her cling. 

“I-I was actually upset because I was confused. I needed to vent and using my guitar helps. It keeps me from decking it out.”

“It’s blood red like your blade was,” Nonon muttered.

“Yeah.” Ryuko fought to keep the memories of that day out of her head and focused on the situation at hand. Nonon looked up at the girl who was deep in thought and awaited for her to continue. “I don’t even know why I chose that song though. The lyrics, kind of just fit. And I already knew the song because it was one of the first ones I learned. It wasn’t hard to give my own spin on it. Luckily, the judges liked that it was a different approach. Something different than they had already see-” Nonon stared at Ryuko curiously as her eyes widened. She grinned. “I think I have an idea! Something that will please both halves of the judges!”

Nonon blinked at her oddly before responding, “Coming from you? Must be a pretty stupid one.”

Ryuko rolled her eyes at the jab and returned to her previous train of thought. “It’s something that will guarantee you the competition!” 

Nonon tilted her head slightly. “Are you sure?”

“Just trust me.”

With a sigh she shook her head, looking back up at the guitarist with a smile. “There’s Nonon other that would.”

 

“Song change?” The host snapped. “Another one? For God’s sake! It’s the damn final round! Will these musicians just stick to something?! Don’t they know I’m the one that has to announce them!?”

The techy waved his hands at the man, urging him to calm down. “It’s not just a song change.”

After filling the annoyed host in on the sudden changes, he winced as after witnessing him explode. “What? Can they even do that?!” 

“Apparently, the rules don’t say two competitors can’t join together to perform together.” The techy shrugged. “As long as they follow the rules, we can’t say anything against it.”

“Fine. Whatever, just make sure I announce them correctly because if they decide to make ANOTHER change, I’m going to storm off the stage. I’m freakin’ exhausted!” 

“Yeah, whatever you say,” the techy said as the man stomped towards the coffee machine. “Jeez, what a grouch.” He glanced at his watch and smirked to see it was barely midnight. “Noob.”

Mataro sat up in his chair as he and Mako caught glimpse of the familiar figures step onto the stage. Both of them sneaking behind the curtains. 

“Did you just see-?” Mataro pointed.

“Ryuko and Nonon go on stage?” Mako added.

“Together?” Satsuki asked.

“Wow, no shame,” Uzu said with a chuckle. He remained slumped against his chair, his feet extended out as far as he could without hitting the chairs in front of him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and got comfortable. “Wake me up when this is all over,” he sighed.

“Wake me up?” The judge asked the techy.

“Yes, the band is changing the song to Avicii’s Wake Me Up,” the young man answered.

The judge quirked an eyebrow before glancing at his co-judges from over his shoulder. He turned back to the man in the headset. “ Huh, sounds like something is up. This is the ensemble we’re talking about, right?” He received a nod. “Anything else you want to share?” He asked suspiciously.

“Nope,” the techy smiled, deciding to keep the biggest change a surprise. “Anything new will be shown if I haven’t already filled you in on it-Oh! Look, they’re going to start!” He sprinted away from the table before the judge could ask anymore questions.

“Hey!

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen,” the host cleared his throat before putting on his best grin. Fake. “We have another treat for you! Performing in their final round, we have Nonon Jakazure composing not only her band, but also teaming up with another performer. Both giving their take on the song-” he paused and glanced at the techy far off on the right of the stage. He gave him an approving nod and chose to continue. “Avicii’s Wake Me Up!” 

“Huh, this should be good!” The judge grinned as he fixed his position in the chair. Sitting closely with interest. 

“We’ll see,” his co-judge added. “This could either work very well or crash and burn.”

“Shh! It’s starting!” 

A guitar already began playing before the curtain had fully risen. Leading everyone into the original song’s slow tempo. However, once it picked up, Nonon lead her band to pick up on the song’s fast pace. 

The judge grinned once Ryuko began going at her guitar in her usual fashion, laughing at how well the two genres blended. “This is amazing!” He said, completely drowned out by the music. 

Nonon peeked over to Ryuko who shot a grin from behind her cherry guitar. She nodded and allowed Ryuko to take on her solo. Blasting at her guitar strongly, but allowing it to blend with the violins that faded in along with it. Nonon smiled to herself and picked up the pace, signaling the rest of her band members to join in. She couldn’t see it, but the crowd behind her had all grinned with interest. Beaming at the unique choice of performance. Ryuko caught Nonon’s gaze and could only fluster against her cocky grin. Finally they caught each other’s signal and ended the song with a strong sudden drop.

Nonon felt beads of sweat run down her face as she was hit with the silence. No sudden reaction. Not even a boo. She would appreciate anything, as long as it wasn’t complete and utter dead silence. Her eyes shot open as the sudden burst of applause and cheers rang into her hearing. She turned around, completely stunned by the standing ovation and slowly her shocked expression faded to a cry of joy. She turned around to Ryuko who returned the smile and met her halfway after witnessing her charge towards her. She leapt into her arms as she was spun before she was placed back down on the ground. “It worked! Your idea worked!” She said with a beaming grin. Completely unaware of her watering eyes.

Ryuko only could smile nervously. “I know. I can’t believe it,” she chuckled.

Nonon turned back to the audience and continued to feel her emotions overwhelm her. The sight alone was what she dreamt about ever since she was a child. The judges all were on their feet, clapping and grinning. Ryuko felt incredible joy overtake her as she watched Nonon’s face fill with joy. “You deserve this,” she said into her ear. Nonon turned to her and only could smile before hugging onto the guitarists arm. 

“Now that was a performance!” The judge spoke into the microphone, purposely urging the audience to silence. “Wow!”

“Truly remarkable on my part! What a clever idea on mashing the two together!” Said the man on other side of the table. “I would never have thought of that!”

“I, on the contrary HAVE thought of that,” added the woman beside him. She smiled to the performers. “But I never attempted something so boldly! You two now inspire me to go and try it out! Hell, maybe I’ll take you right now and have you work for me!” She laughed. Ryuko felt Nonon stiffen with excitement. Her band mates behind her all shrieking with excitement. 

“Truly remarkable!” Said the woman on the other side of the table. “I have to admit, I enjoyed it through and through.”

Both Ryuko and Nonon nodded. 

“We looked for diversity here on in this competition. Talent, heart, originality and-that,” Nonon looked at what the judge was gesturing to and realized she was still clinging onto Ryuko’s arm. She chuckled with a blush and released her. Gaining a couple giggles from the audience as well. “It’s pretty obvious, right?” He asked as he turned to his fellow judges. All of them nodding at different paces. 

“They are the only ones that gained a standing ovation from the both of us, after all,” said the man. 

Ryuko felt Nonon grab onto Ryuko’s hand as she stared at the judges. Both frightened and excited for what they possibly meant. Ryuko responded by interlacing their fingers and tightening her grip. Reassuring her she was still there. 

The host stepped beside the judges and awaited their answer. He stepped onto the stage, too tired to go into full detail. He mustered up all enthusiasm he had left and opened his hands wide. “Ladies and Gentlemen, your winners!” As soon as his words left his mouth, the entire area bathed in a blazing cheer. 

Ryuko wrapped her arms Nonon from behind and scooped her up into the air, spinning her around as she cheered. Nonon merely laughed and exchanged grins with her band mates.

“Sweet! They won!” Mataro grinned. He turned to see Uzu was once again, attempting to whistle loudly, Mako had propped herself on Gamagori’s shoulders as she cheered loudly, Inumuta simply clapped with a contempt smile, similar to that of Satasuki’s, who Mataro could have sworn, had a wider smile than usual. His own parents stood to their feet clapping and cheering, hugging each other and laughing. “I wonder if they’ll be willing to share some of that prize money,” he said as she scratched his chin with a smirk. 

“We did it!” Nonon said as she was set back down. 

Ryuko shook her head. “This is all you, dwarf. This was all you!” Ryuko grinned. She opened her arms wide and gestured all around her. “This is ALL for you and your band!” She grinned wider at the expression Nonon possessed. Happy she was able to share such joy with her. Nonon ran and threw herself into Ryuko arms, allowing her to hold her up. Nonon rested her hands on top of Ryuko’s shoulders and looked down at the guitarist. To think, just a week ago, she couldn’t even look at the stubborn musician. Now, she couldn’t look away. Trusting she had a firm hold on her, she cupped her face and met her lips. Despite the audience before them. 

She smiled when she heard one of her band members speak out. “I knew it!” 

“So, I get all the prizes, right?” Ryuko said as she shot a cocky grin.

Nonon smiled back and shook her head. “Yeah right, shit head.”

“Troll doll.’

“Idiot.”

Meeting their lips together again, Ryuko spun her around. Getting another laugh out of the composer in the process. 

The host sat down on top of the snack table and sighed, holding his styrofoam cup in hand, he sipped at his coffee. “Ugh. I’m never hosting night shows ever again.”


	10. Epilogue

“Only you could be stupid enough to lock us out of my room,” Nonon grumbled to the guitarist beside her. 

Ryuko let out another heavy sigh. “I told you, I thought you had the key!”

“Obviously not, shit head! Or we wouldn’t be sitting out in the hall in our pajamas!” Nonon snapped back.

“Shut up!” Said a neighbor.

Both musicians looked around, wondering which door held the source of the outburst. 

“Hey, you shut up!” Ryuko snapped back. 

Nonon could only respond to her rude behavior with a laugh. “Just go down to the desk and get another key.”

“What? Why me? I’m too tired to walk all the way there and back!” Ryuko whined. “It’s your room, you go get it!”

“No! I’m too tired!” Nonon barked back.

“Then I guess we’re stuck here!” Ryuko crossed her arms and rested her head against the wall. 

The composer beside her sighed. “Lets just go to your room then.” The silence she received in response only caused Nonon to tense up with annoyance. “Oh, don’t tell me you don’t have your room key either?!” 

“Shut up,” Ryuko muttered, purposely looking down at her plaid pajama pants to avoid Nonon’s hard stare. 

“Ugh, you’re helpless.”

“It’s not like we could just go and get another one anyway,” Ryuko began. “The captain doesn’t exactly like us, remember?”

“True,” Nonon sighed. “But that’s not my fault!”

“Okay! It was all my fault! I get it! Can we get passed the fact that you’re dating a total screw up!” Ryuko vented as she swung her arms into the air. Not once looking over to the girl beside her.

More silence. 

Ryuko’s cheeks then burned with realization as she recalled her choice of words. She peeked at Nonon to only see her face equally as red. Before she could speak, she felt Nonon grab onto her black shirt. She watched as she stared at the band design printed on the front before tugging at her. 

“Let’s just go to sleep, okay?” Nonon said as she buried her face into Ryuko’s shoulder. Too embarrassed to look her in the eye anymore. 

The sight brought an unexpected chuckle to her lips before nodding. “Okay, but here?” 

“No, in the ocean. Of course here,” Nonon replied with a sarcastic tone.

“Fine, whatever. Night,” she replied as she tried her best to get comfortable. She adjusted herself the best she could as she leaned against the wall. Finally closing her eyes, she tried to fade off. 

However, the hard stare she felt through her eyelids kept her from doing so. “What?!” Ryuko snapped as she caught Nonon’s glare. Nonon sat on her knees beside her, resting her hands on her own legs.

“I can’t sleep like this,” she said, almost similar to that of a bratty child. 

Ryuko rolled her eyes. “Well, what do you want me to do about it?” 

Nonon’s face then began to fluster, shading a deep pink that reflected the color of her hair. Ryuko caught notice to Nonon's fidgeting and finally she caught on. 

Nonon watched in confusion as Ryuko lied down on the carpet beside her. 

“What are you d-”

“There. Use my back as a pillow,” Ryuko said as she used her arms to support her head. She shut her eyes and ignored her own crimson cheeks. Nonon glanced around the hallway and at the closed doors. “Don’t worry,” Ryuko said, catching her attention once again. “It’s late. Nobody is going to be coming through these halls right now.”

Again, Nonon glanced around worriedly before resting her eyes back at Ryuko. Her selfless offer then registered to Nonon. Causing her to furrow her brows and smile, she leaned closer. Ryuko’s cheeks burned after the quick peck on the cheek and did her best to conceal how crimson she knew she was becoming. Her eyes remained closed as she felt Nonon rest her head and hand on to her back. Doing her best to get as comfortable as possible.

“Night,” Nonon mumbled.

Not being able to resist the opportunity. Ryuko smirked. “Non-Night.”


End file.
